Tree Above The Hill
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Cowok misterius yang hobi ngorok di bawah pohon bukit belakang sekolah terus mengusik Kyungsoo. Juga soal guru olahraga baru yang menyebalkan. KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin, 1.522 words


**Tittle : Tree Above The Hill**

**Casts :**

**D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo Do**

**Kai a.k.a Jongin Kim**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Alert : KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Kyungsoo!Girl, Jongin!Boy**

**Backsound : Peter Pan – EXO**

.

* * *

.

Halo!

Saya datang dengan FF One-Shot KaiSoo. Ini FF pertama yang saya tulis tangan sebelum diketik. Biasanya langsung ketik di komputer. Hehe.

Oh iya, ini juga FF KaiSoo pertama yang aku upload di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal FF Wolf-nya, mohon maaf aku belum bisa lanjut. Masih terus dalam proses. Tapi aku usahain next chapter bakal dateng secepatnya. Gomennasai!

Langsung aja ya. Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Soal cowok yang hobi ngorok di bawah pohon lebat di atas bukit belakang sekolah masih terus mengusik Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada Pak Jung, berkali-kali juga konsetrasinya terpecah. Alih-alih ia menggambar diagram Venn, yang tercetak di buku catatannya adalah seorang cowok yang tidur di bawah pohon.

"Siapa itu ? Pacarmu ?"

Baekhyun –teman sebangku Kyungsoo– menginterupsi. Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecah seketika. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia gambar di buku catatan Matematikanya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghapus gambar itu. Ia terlampau panik sampai-sampai bukunya robek hingga menimbulkan suara yang kelewat keras. Alhasil, seluruh anggota kelas menghujani Kyungsoo dengan tatapan apa-masalahnya-_sih_. Bahkan Pak Jung juga ikut menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Ada apa _sih_ ?"

Baekhyun kelihatan bingung dan merasa bersalah juga. Secara tidak langsung, ia yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan secara cuma-cuma dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali mengacuhkan pertanyaan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menghapus gambar alam-bawah-sadar-nya itu. "Kenapa _sih_ ? Berlebihan banget."

Kyungsoo meletakkan karet penghapus berwarna hitamnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku gambar," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya penasaran. Jangan dianggap serius," Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya. Sampai-sampai rambut panjang Kyungsoo jadi kusut.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal gambar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu di balik gambar itu. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya, hingga ia tertidur dan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo menyapu bukit halaman belakang sekolah. Namun, angin musim gugur sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Sudah tujuh kali Kyungsoo menyapu tempat yang sama, sudah tujuh kali pula daun-daun berguguran dan mengotori rumput.

"Kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya ?" erang Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan daun kering.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, sampai Pak Jung memaafkanku. Mungkin sampai tanganku patah, baru Pak Jung mau bermurah hati."

Kyungsoo mendapatkan hukuman karena tertidur saat jam pelajaran Matematika tadi. Pak Jung memberi hukuman berupa profesi baru pada Kyungsoo, menjadi tukang sapu-bukit-sehari, dengan ancaman Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan hukuman ganda jika pekerjaannya tidak tuntas.

Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan terus menemani Kyungsoo menjalani hukumannya. Bahkan ketika nyamuk-nyamuk mulai menyerbu tangan dan kaki mulusnya, Baekhyun tetap bertahan demi Kyungsoo.

"Becky, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari kasur daunnya. Baekhyun ingin memprotes. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak sanggup karena Kyungsoo sudah memakai panggilan sayang –yang biasanya Kyungsoo gunakan untuk melunakkan hatinya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat rambut Kyungsoo. "Apa ?"

"Tolong aku! Ada Big Foot!" Baekhyun terpingkal-pingkal.

Kyungsoo meraba rambutnya, lalu mendengus kesal ketika menyadari ada banyak daun yang menyelip di antara rambut hitamnya. Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena rambutnya bertambah kusut.

"Baekhyun berhenti tertawa."

Seperti sebuah mantra, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar ia berhenti tertawa, meskipun yang terjadi adalah tawanya semakin meledak-ledak. Dan Kyungsoo kelihatan makin kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku berhenti. Aku juga mau pulang."

Baekhyun mulai menata buku-bukunya yang sempat ia keluarkan dari dalam tas untuk mebunuh waktu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengamati Baekhyun.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang terus menjauh. Hingga gadis berambut merah kecokelatan itu menghilang di pintu belakang sekolah. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo mengamati sekeliling. Daun-daun kering sudah mulai menggunung lagi. Ia terlalu lama berhenti hingga angin terus-terusan membuat daun-daun kering gugur. Membuat pekerjaan Kyungsoo semakin berat.

Mata Kyungsoo terhenti pada puncak bukit. Di sana, di bawah pohon oak besar, terlihat seseorang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bisa memastikan orang itu adalah orang yang sama, yang selalu tidur di sana selama satu minggu terakhir.

Ada dorongan yang begitu besar dari dalam diri Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup persediaan keberanian untuk mendekat. Apalagi berinteraksi dengan orang yang sama sekali baru.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih sapu lidi bergagang yang ia pinjam dari tim _cleaning service_ sekolah. Sesaat ia ragu, memilih untuk melanjutkan hukumannya dan pulang, atau mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya. Hingga rasa penasaran Kyungsoo benar-benar menguasai.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendaki bukit. Hanya saja, berkali-kali Kyungsoo tergelincir karena rumput yang lembab. Sampai-sampai tangan Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan luka goresan kerikil dan ranting. Hingga ia bisa mencapai puncak dan mendapati cowok misterius itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak mendapati cowok tukang ngorok itu di manapun. Hanya ada Kyungsoo di puncak bukit. Sementara horison mulai menguning, tanda senja hampir datang.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa sambil menjatuhkan sapu yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. Setelah berkali-kali tergelincir, ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang diharapkannya seperti berkenalan, mengobrol, atau mengetahui nama si cowok misterius yang mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini. Alih-alih luka goresan kerikil yang tidak akan menghilang dalam sehari.

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. Mengamati _sneakers_ kesayangannya basah dan belepotan rumput.

"Apa yang kau cari ?"

Sebuah suara nyaris membuat Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung di usia dini. Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang cowok jangkung berdiri sambil menenteng tas ransel kulit tepat di bahunya.

Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Terutama soal cowok yang saat ini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Cowok jangkung dengan celana jeans, jaket kulit, rambut cokelat gelap, kulit langsat, iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, hidung mancung, juga rahang tegas itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana waktu berhenti untuk sesaat itu.

Cowok itu memungut sapu lidi yang sempat menjadi korban _kekerasan_ Kyungsoo.

"Pekerjaanmu belum selesai," ucap cowok itu sambil mengulurkan sapu lidi.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Bahkan ia tidak menerima sapu lidinya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap wajah mengagumkan dari cowok yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo Do ?" cowok itu melirik nametag yang bertengger di jas sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya ?" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Namamu Kyungsoo 'kan ?" tanya cowok itu.

"Iya."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sibuk saling tatap satu sama lain. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara serangga dan burung-burung yang sedang kembali ke sarang karena langit semakin menguning.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cowok yang ada di hadapannya ini kelihatan makin sempurna karena berdiri membelakangi arah datangnya sinar matahari senja. Membentuk siluet yang gagah dan keren. Kyungsoo makin _speechless_.

Cowok itu maju selangkah. Sesaat Kyungsoo panik. Lalu Kyungsoo mendnegus kesal karena cowok itu tertawa dan mulai membersihkan remah-remah daun yang masih menempel di rambut panjangnya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi ? Di kutuk jadi Yeti ?"

"Aku tiduran di atas tumpukan daun," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap cowok yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya. "Siapa namamu ?"

"Jongin," jawab cowok itu singkat. "Sudah bersih," lanjut Jongin sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Jongin menatap langit yang sudah benar-benar kuning.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, Kyungsoo."

"Iya. Tapi... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa ?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Anu, sudah satu minggu aku melihatmu tidur di bawah pohon ini. Aku penasaran. Untuk apa ? Lagi patah hati ?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh.

"Tidak," Jongin berhenti terkekeh. "Aku hanya suka pemandangan dari atas sini."

"Oh," Kyungsoo memainkan ujung roknya.

"Sudah terjawab, 'kan ? Cepat pulang."

Kyungsoo mulai menuruni bukit setelah berpamitan pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, membayangkan wajah Jongin yang sedang tertawa membuatnya agak gila. Bahkan pipinya terasa panas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian sudah harus mulai berlari. Jika tidak, detensi menunggu sepulang sekolah. Satu... Dua..."

Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan, seolah menyelamatkan diri mereka dari serangan pasukan Erinyes yang kelaparan. Menghindari detensi yang bisa dijamin tidak mengenakkan. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memberengut. Sesekali ia mengumpat dalam Bahasa Inggris. Membuat Baekhyun yang berlari di sebelahnya merasa terusik.

"Apaan _sih_ ?"

"Bukan apa-apa," timpal Kyungsoo yang masih terus berlari. Wajahnya ditekuk seolah baru saja tertabrak tronton.

"Kyungsoo Do! Percepat langkah kaki pendekmu itu, atau detensi sepulang sekolah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara guru olahraga yang baru mulai mengajar di sekolahnya pagi ini. Guru olahraga yang kemarin sore ditemuinya di puncak bukit belakang sekolah. Guru yang semalaman membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Guru yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak diketahuinya bahwa ia seorang guru. Guru tampan yang ia kira baik. Guru yang membuatnya ingin menarik seluruh pujian yang sudah dilontarkannya.

"Aku benci Jongin," dengus Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo Do! aku bisa mendengarmu!"

Alhasil, Kyungsoo berlari semakin cepat. Ia kelihatan kesal sekaligus ketakutan.

"_I got you_," ucap Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman gelinya.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

Ditunggu review-nya. Gamsa ^^


End file.
